Ask de los Jovenes Titanes
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Preguntenle a sus personajes favoritos todo lo que quieran! Molestenlos con preguntas vergonsozas, amorosas, o de lo que quieran :D Pregunten lo que quieran :3
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa mis amadísimos lectores este será un fic diferente ya que podrán preguntarles a sus personajes favoritos de los jóvenes titanes lo que ustedes quieran ;) **

Starfire: Manden sus preguntas a través de los reviews ^-^

Chico Bestia: Ya saben mis admiradoras responderemos cualquier pregunta ;)

Cy: Bestita son admiradores del programa no solo de ti ¬¬

Raven: si Chico Bestia ni que tuvieras fans solo para ti -.-'

Chico Bestia: Claro que tengo MIS admiradoras Rae no te pongas celosa e.e

Raven: NO ME DIGAS RAE Y NO ESTOY CELOSA!

Chico bestia: No! No me mates D:

Robin: Bueno mientras Raven trata de matar a Chico bestia… no olviden dejar Reviews con sus preguntas, también pueden preguntarle cosas a la autora.

Alex: Así es bueno, ustedes me conocen como "El Ángel de la Eternidad" pero me pueden decir Alex n.n pregunten lo que quieran ya sea a cualquier personaje de los jóvenes titanes o a mí :D

Cy: Bueno, comiencen a preguntar :D

**Pregunten, pregunten todo lo que quieran :D a las primeras 20 preguntas publico las respuestas :D**


	2. Sesion 1

**Bueno, y aquí… la PRIMERA SESION DE PREGUNTAS A LOS JOVENES TITANES :D **

**Tengo 10 preguntas en los reviews y otras 10 para poner al azar así que empezamos!**

* * *

**1.)Queen-Werempire: ****Chico bestia ¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño mojado con cierta chica gotica? :3**

-Chico Bestia: O/O *cof* *cof* esto… emmm… *cof* *cof* ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta? ¡Queen pensé que eramos amigos! ò.ó

**2.)Queen- Werempire: Robin ¿Cuanta cantidad de gel te pones para que tu peinado te quede tan cool?**

-Robin: Como yo uso gel de buena calidad…

-Cy: Usa gel barato-susurro.

-Robin: ¡Callate Cyborg! ¡Tú hueles a aceite usado! -.-'

-Alex: bueno… pasemos a la siguiente pregunta n.n

**3.)** **Queen-Werempire:****Raven en el capitulo de la "Bestia Interna", ¿Como te sentiste cuando Adonis te miro de esa forma tan pervertida y a la vez lujuriosa?**

**-**Raven: No me gusto, y si lo vuelve a hacer, la próxima vez lo tiro contra una ventana -.-

**4.) Queen-Werempire: Cyborg ¿Es cierto que tu Abeja tienen una relacion amorosa? Y no mientas porque Robin y Chico bestia me lo dijeron.**

**-**Cyborg: Bueno… esto… sí. Estamos empezando una relación ^-^

-Abeja: Así es mi chispita y yo somos pareja n.n

**5.)** **Queen-Werempire: Starfire cuando besaste a Robin ¿Fue tu primer beso o ya habías besado a alguien más aparte de él?**

-Starfire: En mi mundo solo significa la transferencia de conocimiento, pero yo nunca necesité de hacer contacto labial puesto que estaba siempre en el palacio, así que Robin fue la primera persona que besé.

-Alex: ¿Robin, tú estás feliz con esto verdad? e.e

-Robin: Yo… est-too… yo *cof* *cof*…

-Alex: Bien mientras a Robin le da un paro cardiaco sigamos con las preguntas n.n

6.) **Queen-Werempire: Para mi pareja favorita: Raven y Chico Bestia no se les ha ocurrido en hacer una parodia de la pelicula "La Bella y La Bestia"?**

-Chico Bestia: ¡Que buena idea! :D ¿Rae por qué no lo hacemos?

-Raven: Ni lo sueñes Chico Bestia ù.ú

-Chico Bestia: Pero Rae…

-Raven: NO ME DIGAS RAE!

-Chico bestia: Noooo piedad D:

**7.)Guest: Robin, ¿Amas a Star? ¿Qué harías si ella se enamorara de Red-X?**

-Red-X: Obviamente esa lindura se enamorará de mí, es más esa belleza está enamorada de mí.

-Robin: ¡Red-X! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Red-X: Todos los personajes participan chico pájaro.

-Alex: Así es todos los personajes participan Robin, tendrás que guardarte tus celos.

-Robin: Te estare vigilando Red-X.

-Red-X: No te preocupes, es mas voy a ver como esta Starfire…

-Robin: ¡No te acerques a ella!

-Alex: Bueno mientras a Robin lo consumen los celos… vamos a la siguiente pregunta!

**8.)Guest: Chico bestia con quien te quedarías, ¿Con Raven o con Terra?**

**-**Chico Bestia: Bueno… esto… yo… quise mucho a Terra pero nos traiciono… al final hizo lo correcto… pero ahora ni me recuerda… en cambio Raven a pesar de sus insultos… ella siempre me ayudo… siempre estuvo para nosotros… para mí… pero no se que decir.

-Alex: awwww Bestita te pusiste sentimental :3 bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta :D

**9.)Guest: Star, eres demasiado tierna pero nececitas ser menos ingenua querida ;)**

-Starfire: Ummmm, ¿Gracias?

-Alex: Si, enverdad es muy ingenua -.-'

**10.)Guest: Cy ¿Puedes poner música desde tu brazo *o*?**

-Cyborg: Sí, tengo una aplicación que permite poner música :D

-Alex: Con eso todos quisiéramos tener un brazo mecánico *-*

**11.)Guest: Raven, ¿Has escuchado la banda Alesana?**

-Raven: Sí, es una de mis bandas favoritas, y no solo mías a Starfire le encanta esa banda.

-Starfire: Me encanta esa banda, su música es realmente gloriosa ^-^

**12**.) gothicgirlGXD: bueno, general: ¿que musica escuchan? jinx: tu y rae compran en la misma tienda de ropa red x: quien te atrae del equipo de los titanes y robin y raven: que pensarian si batman dejara embarazada a arella?

-Starfire: Me gusta la música sobretodo en ingles, las alegres pero también me encanta la banda Alesana

-Robin: Me gusta el Rock Clásico y el Rap

-Bestita: Me gusta todo tipo de música que no sea infantil.

-Raven: Me gusta la música deprimente, gótica, rock, etc.

Cy: Me gusta la música electrónica: D

Jinx: Si, Raven y yo compramos en la misma tienda de ropa, ya varias veces me la he cruzado.

Red-X: Lo que más me atrae es esa linda pelirroja que está en el equipo, Starfire.

Robin: grrrrrr…

Raven y Robin: O.O ¿Qué Batman hizo qué?

**13.)Pregunta al azar: Red-X quien es la más sexy de los titanes?**

**-**Red-X: La belleza de la pelirroja con ojos esmeralda.

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: grrrr…

**14.)Pregunta al azar: Starfire crees que Robin es sexy?**

-Starfire: *cof* *cof* perdón me atore con el agua *cof* *cof*

-Robin: ¿Star estás bien?

-Starfire: *COF* *COF* *COF*

-Alex: bueno mientras Star se atraganta pasemos a la siguiente pregunta n.n

**15.)Pregunta al azar (Amo molestar a esta pareja): Robin piensas que Star es sexy?**

**-**Robin y Star: *COF* *COF* *COF* O/O

-Alex: bueno ahora los dos se atoraron e.e siguiente pregunta :D

**16.) Pregunta al azar: Robin, que pensarías si Red-X enamorara a Starfire?**

-Robin: Eso no va a pasar ù.ú

-Red-X: Claro que pasara…

-Robin: NO!

-Red-X: Quieres apostar chico pájaro? Ahora mismo se enamorara de mí!

-Robin: ¿Qué haces?

-Red-X: Hola lindura te ves hermosa hoy…

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: ALEJATE DE MI STAR!

-Alex: "TU" Star?

-Robin: *cof* *cof* ejeem yo… *cof* *cof*

-Starfire: O.O

-Alex: Muajajajajaja ya le sacamos un poco de información a Robin e.e

**17.) Connie1: ****como se siente robin cuando starfire adquiere el conocimiento de las lenguas mediante el "contacto labial"?**

-Robin: Emmm bueno yo…

-Alex: Vamos Robin se sincero e.e

-Robin: Yo se que solo lo hace para saber otro idioma -.-'

-Alex: Ya sabemos porque lo hace pero no sabemos cómo te sientes tu e.e

-Robin: Yo… ejem *cof* *cof*

-Alex: Vas a toser cada vez que te avergüences, ¿verdad? ¬¬

-Robin: Emmm, esto… PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA -.-

**18.) Pregunta al azar: Star, Robin han leído algún fanfiction suyo?**

**-**Star y Robin: Si… O/O

**19.) Pregunta al azar: Slade, quien sería tu próxima o próximo aprendiz?**

-Slade: Últimamente me eh estado fijando en Starfire, puede que la haga mi aprendiz…

-Robin: Esto es el colmo! Slade también está aquí?

-Alex: Son TODOS los personajes Robin ve acostumbrándote -.-'

-Robin: Pues Slade ve descartando esa idea, no pondrás tus sucias manos en mi S… digo en Starfire!

-Alex: casito se le sale la declaración e.e

**20.) Pregunta al azar: Starfire te gusta Red-X?**

**-**Red-X: Obvio que le gusto, no es así lindura?

-Robin: Claro que no le gustas eres un villano!

-Red-X: Celoso chico pájaro?

-Robin: Cállate X!

-Alex: Chicos, CHICOS! La pregunta era para Star!

-Star: No te preocupes Alex prefiero no responder…

-Robin: ¿Qué significa eso? ò.ó

-Red-X: JA!

* * *

**Bueno aquí están las primeras 20 preguntas :D pregunten lo que quieran a sus personajes! Y otro anuncio, ya se acerca el final de Desde mi cielo, esta semana lo termino y empiezo otra historia, atentos a las actualizaciones espero que esta sesión les haya gustado. Bye y cuídense!**


	3. Sesion 2

**Holaaa mi adoradísimos lectores, gracias por sus reviews, seguiremos molestando a nuestros amadísimos Titanes n.n**

* * *

**1.)Plati368****: ****Robin, si Slade hiciera de Starfire su aprendiz y ya no te recuerde ¿qué harías?**

**-**Robin: Primero antes que nada… mataría a Slade ò.ó luego haría todo lo posible por recuperar a Star y hacer que me recuerde.

-Chico Bestia: Suerte con eso, con experiencia sé que eso no es Fácil. -.-'

**2.)Plati368: ****Blackfire, sinceramente ¿no piensas en arreglar las cosas con tu hermana? quiero decir ella te admira mucho y pienso que ella hace lo mejor para agradarte.**

-Blackfire: Bueno ella me despojo de mi trono y me entrego a la policía, no me importa lo que mi hermanita piense de mí.

-Alex: Wow tu y mi hermana mayor si que se parecen ¬¬

-Starfire: ¿Alex, tu también tienes una hermana mayor?

-Alex: Sí de echo te entiendo Star hacemos todo por ellas y al final son unas ingratas -.-'

**3.)Plati368: ****Raven, ¿cuándo piensas declarte a chico bestia? quiero decir se te nota mucho que lo amas.**

*Explota una lámpara*

-Raven: ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

-Alex: Ya pues Raven el público quiere saber… e.e

-Raven: ¿Quieres ser la próxima en explotar? ¬¬'

-Alex: Ok no ._.

**4.)** **Caprichy** **Anders: para Alex ¿has leido Preguntale al titan? creeme ese relato es para morirse de verdad de**** la risa B)**

**-**Alex: Weeee al fin una pregunta para mí, ya me sentía un poco forever alone -.-' La respuesta es sí casi me caigo de mi silla de tanto reirme e.e

**5.)Caprichy Anders: ****Red x ¿por qué tardas tanto para enamorar a Star? (Robin no me mates si soy tu fan pero no se últimamente me ha gustado ver a Red x con Star)**

-Red-X: Esa belleza me ama, solo que no quiere admitirlo.

-Alex: Star eso es cierto?

-Star: O/O

-Robin: A ella no le puede gustar Red-X! ù.ú

-Alex: Robin! Deja que Star hable!

-Star: Esto… yo… O/O

-Alex: bueno mientras a Robin lo consumen los celos y a Starfire le da un colapso nervioso… pasemos a la siguiente pregunta :D

**6.)Connie1****: ****Robin: preferís a Zatanna, Batichica o Star como pareja.**

**-**Robin: Bueno… Zatanna solo fue una amiga, nunca la vi como algo más, por otro lado Batichica… *cof* *cof* bueno con ella pasó algo y quedo en el pasado.

-Starfire: ù.ú

-Alex: Y que hay de Starfire?

-Robin: ella es mi amiga *comienza a sonrojarse*

-Alex: Aja díselo ahora que está con ganas de matar a alguien.

*Robin mira a Star y la mira aterrado*

**7.)Connie1: Chico Bestia: Alguna vez usaste la cola de algún lagarto para apresar a Rae (lo vi en un fanart)?**

-Chico Bestia: Buena idea tal vez lo use… *Mira "sexymente" a Raven*

-Raven: Inténtalo y tendré un nuevo tapizado verde en mi habitación u.ú

-Chico Bestia: …o tal vez no.

**8.)Chicadelasseries: ****Star ¿alguna vez tuviste curiosidad por saber quien esta detras de la mascara ya sea Robin o Red X y de cual?**

-Starfire: Si, constantemente siento curiosidad pero me tengo que conformar en ver solo sus máscaras.

-Red-X: Yo me quito mi máscara si me besas lindura ;)

-Robin: Ella no hará tal cosa.

-Red-X: ¿Celoso chico pájaro?

-Starfire: Chicos, CHICOS! No peleen!

-Red-X: Solo parare de pelear por ti preciosa ;)

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: Grrrrrr

**9.)Chicadelasseries: Robin ¿por que no te le declaras a Star?**

-Robin: Emm… bueno… esto… yo… solo somos amigos.

-Alex: Robin, di eso una vez más y haré que observes como hago que Red-X bese a Star u.ú

-Robin: Bien…

**10.)Chicadelasseries: Speedy ¿te gusta Star como persona o solo le coqueteas para que sea otra mas de tus conquistas?**

**-**Speedy: Bueno, a mi me parece que Star es muy hermosa y tierna a demás de sexy, a si que se puede decir que lo que siento por ella es mucha, pero mucha atracción.

-Star: O/O

-Alex: Creo que nunca antes Star se había sonrojado tantas veces n.n

**11.)darkraven24601: ****villanos todos, ¿que titan es la mas sexy para ustedes?**

**-**Villanos: Starfire y Raven

-Alex: pero cuál de las dos?

-Villanos: Starfire! Raven!

-Alex: ok haremos una votación.

…

-Alex: Con 60% Starfire y 40% Raven

Starfire: O/O

**12.)darkraven24601: raven, ¿que banda de rock es tu favorita? porque a mi me encanta el rock como guns'n'roses, bon jovi, kiss etc.**

**-**Raven: Tienes un buen gusto en la música, mi banda favorita es Alesana.

**13.)darkraven24601****: robin, ¿que marca de gel utilizas?**

-Robin: Bueno yo uso…

-Cyborg: Gel barato xD

-Robin: Cállate Cyborg! -.-'

**14.)darkraven24601: star, eres la que mas pretendientes tienes desde villanos como red x y control fenomeno, hasta superheroes como robin y speedy entre otros ¿como lo haces?**

**-**Starfire: Bueno, en realidad soy yo misma no hago nada en especial…

-Alex: Ella no nececita hacer nada es la chica que toda clase de chico quiere -.-' No es así villanos?

-Villanos: Te vamos a raptar Star!

-Robin: Sobre mi cadáver ò.ó

**15.)darkraven24601: ****terra, ¿porque lo olvidaste todo? eras tan buena titan**

**-**Alex: Así es Terra se une a nuestro interrogatorio, hola Terra!

-Terra: Hola, bueno, yo solo quiero alejarme y tener una vida normal.

-Chico Bestia: Pero Terra…

-Terra: Pero nada Chico Bestia, mucho daño cause y me voy alejar no solo por ustedes, sino porque quiero vivir como una adolecente normal.

-Alex: Bueno para aliviar el ambiente… aquí vienen las preguntas al azar!

**16.) Pregunta al azar: Slade vas a hacer Starfire tu aprendiz?**

**-**Slade: Sí. *Mira con malicia a Robin*

-Robin: Sobre mi cadáver ò.ó

**17.) Pregunta al azar: Red-X porque eres tan sexy? *-***

**-**Red-X: Naci así pero solo tengo ojos para Starfire *mira a star*

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: Grrrrr…

**18.) Pregunta al azar: Cyborg, desde el uno al diez cuanto amas a Abeja?**

-Cyborg: 8

-Abeja: o.ô

-Cyborg: porque si echas el 8 es el símbolo de la eternidad. *Mira tiernamente a abeja*

-Abeja: Awwww chispita te amo 3

-Alex: El amor esta en el aire ^-^

**19.)Nicolale510: ¿Dónde está Nigthstar?**

-Slade: Shhhh no revelen mi plan.

-Starfire: ¿Qué plan?

-Slade: Pronto lo sabrás querida…

**20.)Pregunta al azar: Robin, que es lo que sientes por Star? Y no se acepta "es mi mejor amiga"**

-Robin: Esta última pregunta la hiciste tu, Alex?

-Alex: Obviamente, y ya te dije di algo de "amigos" y hare que Red-X bese a Star ^-^

-Robin: Bueno… yo… esto… *Mira como Red-X se acerca peligrosamente a Star*

-Alex: Siiiii?

-Robin: Yo… SI ME GUSTA STAR! RED-X ALEJATE DE ELLA!

-Alex: Al fin lo admitió n.n

-Red-X: Tan cerca T^T

-Starfire: O/O

-Alex: Bueno... este es el fin de la segunda sesión, no olviden preguntar :D

* * *

**Hola mis amados lectores :D Aquí les dejo la 2da sesión de preguntas. Un anuncio, el final de "Desde mi cielo" se acerca me falta el capi final! Espero que les guste mis historias hasta ahora ^-^ Byee cuídense!**


	4. Sesion 3

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores :3 gracias por dejar sus preguntas ahora pasaremos a las respuestas de nuestros queridísimos Jóvenes Titanes :D**

* * *

**1.)Caprichy Anders: ****hey star yo que tu dejo a robin y me quedo con el mas hot de todos los villanos (red x)**

**-**Red-X: Claro preciosa ven conmigo ;)

-Robin: Ella no hara eso ella no me va… no dejara a los Titanes ù.ú

-Starfire: O/O

-Alex: Casito se le escapa la declaración otra vez… n.n

**2.) Caprichy Anders:** **¿ryan tiene novia porque yo estoy disponible? :***

-Ryan: Claro que estoy disponible ;)

**3.)Connie1: ****Star: es cierto que cuando el semaforo (lease Robin, sin ofender) te pone triste no podes volar?**

-Starfire: Bueno, cuando Robin me llega a confundir de esa manera se me es imposible ser feliz, mis poderes se rigen a través de las emociones y mi base es la alegría y específicamente el poder de volar se rige por ese sentimiento, cuando él hace eso no, no puedo volar.

**4.) Connie1: ****Robin: como te sentirias si Bruce saliese con la mujer maravilla?**

-Robin: Me sentiría feliz por él, pero pienso que él es un poco… como decirlo, a mí me dice que nunca muestre mis sentimientos y él ha salido con un millón de mujeres -.-'

**5.)Connie1: Alex: Que tal te parecio el fic COMO CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO FRIO EN CINCO PASOS si lo leiste? (esta relacionado con la pregunta anterior)**

-Alex: J**ajajajajajaja si lo leí, me encanto sobre todo el final donde la nave casi se cae xD**

-Star: Soy buena dando consejos, aunque… eran por experiencia propia e.e

**6.) Connie1: ****Más, menos: como ven ustedes a Raven?**

-Más: La señorita Raven es muy buena…

-Menos: Pero a veces nos da mucho miedo D:

**7.) Connie1: Chico bestia: en justicia joven obtuviste tus poderes gracias a Megan Morse, la consideras por eso su "hermana de sangre"?**

-Chico Bestia: Bueno, si y no… ella no es mi hermana real pero le tengo un gran cariño y por eso sería como una hermana en sentido moral.

**8.)Chicadelasseries: ****Alex: ¿Como se llama tu hermana?¿es mayor o menor que vos?**

**-**Alex: Weee otra pregunta para mí n.n bueno ella es mayor que yo y se llama Samantha a veces se aprovecha de mí porque soy su hermanita menor, por eso me identifico con Starfire -.-'

-Starfire: Estamos en el mismo lado amiga Alex u.u

**9.)Chicadelasseries: Star: ¿Quien es el chico MAS importante en tu vida? *****no digas la relacion que tienen***

-Starfire: Bueno… yo… esto… esa persona sería Robin n.n

-Robin: Sí! :D

-Alex: Se emociono ^/^

**10.)Chicadelasseries: ****Robin: ¿Cuando exactamente empezo a gustarte Star?**

**-**Robin: Bueno… yo…

-Alex: Vamos Robin, ya es hora que se te le declares, recuerda que Red-X la tiene en la mira, literalmente.

*Robin mira a Red-X que le hace piropos a Star y ella se sonroja*

-Alex: Vamos ve por ella ;)

*Robin se levanta de su asiento y se va caminado y se pone entre Star y Red-X*

-Red-X: ¿Qué haces chico pájaro?

*Robin ignora a Red-X y se acerca más a Star*

-Robin: Star, t-tu m-me gust-a-as m-mucho.

*Robin está al borde del colapso nervioso xD*

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: ¿Q-quieres se-er m-mi n-novia?

*Robin está rojo como un tomate y a punto de darle un paro cardiaco*

-Starfire: OOOOOHHHH ROBIIIIN! NO SABES CUANTO ESPERE QUE ME LO PIDIERAAAS :3

-Robin: ¿E-en serio?

*Robin esta temblando*

-Starfire: Sí Robin tu me gustas mucho también ^/^

*Robin no aguanta más y le da un beso a Starfire*

-Starfire: O/O

-Robin: ^-^

-Red-X: Igual no voy a rendirme T^T

**11.)** **darkraven24601: Raven, ¿como le haces para tener ese cuerpo si solo en algunos capitulos se ve que haces ejercicio?**

**-**Raven: Bueno, no sé si han notado que no como casi nada de comida chatarra, a parte tomo mucha agua que eso sería mi te de hiervas, un poco de ejercicio y ya.

**12.) darkraven24601: Raven ¿extrañas a Malchior?**

-Raven: Ammm… bueno, yo…

-Chico Bestia: ¬¬'

-Raven: Era lindo sentir que alguien te comprendía pero… prefiero que se quede en ese libro…

-Alex: Pero, Raven en este fic Malchior también esta aquí…

-Raven: O/O

-Chico Bestia: Grrrr…

-Malchior: Hola linda hechizera…

-Chico Bestia: Grrrrrrrrr…

-Alex: Bueno mientras Chico Bestia es consumido por los celos…

**13.) darkraven24601****: Slade, ¿a quién más, además de robin y star harías tu aprendiz?**

-Slade: nadie más tengo en mente por el momento… pero es muy estratégico usar a Starfire para derrotar a Robin…

-Robin: NO TE ACERCARAS A MI STAR!

-Alex: Owwww se le salió el "mi" :3

**14.) darkraven24601:** **red x, ¿porque rayos eres un villano teniendo tanto potencial para ser un heroe?**

-Red-X: No a todos nos gusta el papel de héroe, yo solo robo para satisfacer mis necesidades…

**15.) darkraven24601: ****cyborg, ¿quien te gusta de verdad? es que te he visto con la chica de la novela de la tele, bee, jinx, sarasim y en el comic sales con una chica llamada sara**

**-**Cyborg: jajajajajajajajaja *rie nerviosamente y mira a Abeja*

-Abeja: Chispita… ¿Quién es Sarasim, Sara y como que Jinx?

-Cyborg: Solo tengo ojos para ti Abejita *a punto del colapso nervioso*

-Abeja: VICTOR STONE!

-Cyborg: No Abejita, puedo explicarlo! D:

**16.)Plati368: Alex ¿en serio tu hermana te trata así? que lástima, por cierto ¿te puedo llamar Alex-chan?**

-Alex: weee otra pregunta para mí :3 Bueno, sí es por eso que me identifico más con Starfire -.-' y si me puedes llamar así si no te refieres a mi como ese chino que sale cuando buscas ese nombre en internet u.u

**17.)Plati368: ****Starfire ¿qué pasaría si vieras a Robin besandose con Raven?**

**-**Starfire y Chico Bestia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Chico Bestia: Rae… cómo pudiste T^T

-Starfire: Robin… T^T

*Star se va corriendo llorando*

-Robin: Star espera eso no paso! No es cierto! D:

-Raven: Chico Bestia no me gusta Robin y nunca lo he besado ù.ú

-Chico Bestia: Más te vale porque si lo hacias le partía la cara a ese semaforito ò.ó

*Robin regresa con Starfire sonrojada*

-Alex: Chicos, porque tan sonrientes y sonrojados?

-Starfire: Bueno…

-Cy: Dejame adivinar, tu y Robin se dieron un besito xD

-Robin: Cállate Cy -.-'

-Alex: Asuuuuu Robin que picaron :3

-Robin: U.U

-Alex: Bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta e.e

**18.) Plati368: Amor emoción de Raven ¿cuándo piensas hacer que Raven se le declare a Chico Bestia?**

**-**Amor: Él se tiene que declaraaaar tiene que ser super romántico, lindo, tierno…

(Mientras Amor sigue con su lista se me ocurre la mejor manera de molestar a Raven)

-Amor: simpático, dulce…

-Alex: Esto, Amor, y cuando se te declare Bestita… como responderías ante su propuesta? ^-^

-Amor: Awwwwwwwwwwww me lanzaría a sus brazos, le diría que sí y lo llenaría de besos ^/^

-Alex: oooo Raven estaras muuuy felíz con nuestra siguiente preguntaaaaaa e.e

**19.)Plati 368: Chico Bestia ¿ cuándo te le vas a declarar a Raven?**

-Chico Bestia: Ahorita ^/^

-Raven: O/O

-Chico Bestia: Raven… eres la mujer más encantadora e inteligente que he conocido (a demás de sexy), ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Raven: O/O

*Amor toma pocesion del cuerpo de Raven*

-Raven/Amor: Claro que si Bestita te amooooo ^u^

*Raven/Amor se lanza encima de Chico Bestia y lo empieza a besar por toda la cara*

-Chico Bestia: Te amo Raven *-*

-Alex: Awwwwww esto será muy tierno hasta que Raven recupere posesión de su cuerpo e.e

**20.)nicolale510: ****Para Alex: ¿Cómo contactaste a los jóvenes titanes?**

-Alex: Bueno, tengo mi propio comunicador así que con eso los cantacte :3

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta sesión de preguntas, no olviden de de poner sus reviews con ellas ;D**


End file.
